Anime Rumble
by EienHonou
Summary: Anime mixture and crazyness with Gundamwing, DBZ, digimon,tenchi


  
  
  
  
  
Anime Rumble  
  
  
  
Written by: GG, G-girl whatever still the same or just plain Gundamgirl2002  
(heh…… sorry but this is my first time and I don't own any of the characters in here I wish I did but I don't)  
  
eerrr…. I'm pretty sure it's taking place in some movie building thing eerrr…..they're attempting to make a movie uummm…. then something happens just read to find that out …..7:00 in the morning…. oh one more thing the characters in here are really real characters they're from the movies mostly eerr….. enjoy )  
  
Heero: Deep in the twilight zone of mysterious worlds…..  
  
Duo: STOP!!!!!! What the hell are you talking about??? What is this twilight zone shit?  
  
Heero: Well if you would learn to read you'll see that's what's written…..  
  
Duo: What the……oh it does…..man who writes this crap?! I want to see the writer of this thing!!!!  
  
Hilde: * walks in looking confused * Did someone call for the writer?  
  
Duo: * puts his head into his hands * You mean to tell me Hilde wrote this!! No wonder it's so bad….  
  
Hilde: BAD!?!?! I spent weeks on that thing and all you have to say about it is its bad!!  
  
Duo: Look you're a real hottie and all but you can't write worth anything……..  
  
Hilde: well…. Its nice of you to show your true colors Duo Maxwell !!!  
  
Duo: look Hilde don't take this the wrong way but……..  
  
While Duo and Hilde are in a hopeless argument this is whats happen'n with the rest of the crew………  
  
Trowa: * a he walk up to Heero to see what all the commotion is about * Hey sup Heero? Duo trying to pick an argument again?  
  
Heero: * nodds slightly and decides to leave, he turns around to find a boy about the same age with wistful blond hair standing in front of him*  
  
************************************************************************  
Oh and those of you that don't know know the blond is its Quatre…….  
************************************************************************  
  
Quatre: Hey whats going on * is his uasal happy self *  
  
Heero: * Startled by Quatre's presences he points at the arguing couple *  
  
Quatre: * sighs * Will they ever stop?  
  
Goku: not in our lifetime * flys in through the door combing his hair and with a mirror in the other hand * hey does my hair look okay?  
  
Trowa: * looks up for a sec then grabs the comb and attempts to fix his hair *  
  
Goku: * not use to have his things taken away from him tackles Trowa to retrive his valubles *  
  
Chichi: * as if on cue Chichi comes in with one hand on her hip and the other one with Gohan's ear in it * What were you think of going to play with that dragon honestly how are you going to get you scholarship……your becoming more and more like your father each day and that picollo person too I hope you didn't invite him to dinner again………* she looks over and sees Trowa and Goku wreslting on the floor *  
  
Gohan: Go Daddy come on don't let him beat you!!!!! OUCH!!!!!! * Chichi had tightened the grip on his ear *  
  
Chichi: What are you doing to my husband!! * reluctively lets go of Gohan's ear then jumps in to help Goku *  
  
Wufei: Women shouldn't be fighting!!!!!!! Hey wait she really good…… er…. I mean fighting two against one is inhuman only people that are weak do that!!!!!!!  
  
Krillen * hearing what wufei said he purposely bumps into wufei knocking him in to the fight * oops…. Sorry I slipped…… * puts his hand if front of his mouth to hide his laughing *  
  
Wufei: * stiffens at what Krillen did hes grabs Krillen in to join the fight *  
  
Can't forget about Hilde and Duo now can we 8^_^8 Well you see Duo kinda said something mean then Hilde Attempted to slap him missed knocking them both to the ground roll around still arguing and into the fight with the rest of the people hehe……..  
  
Heero: * watching everyone rolling around on the floor finally throws his hands up in the air and jumps in punching Goku in the jaw*  
  
Quatre: Come on we shouldn't be fighting we should all be friends  
  
Wufei: * shouting out * NO FIGHTING IS FOR WEAKLINGS!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: *somehow able to stand up pulls Quatre into the fight as well *  
  
************************************************************************  
Okay your most likely tired of having me interrupting this or this is most likely extremely boring but so far just about everyone is on the ground fighting with everyone. You know some punching here scratching there and explosion out of nowhere (it was Duo ALL Duo humph him and bombs……) after a while of fighting……  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero: * getting tired of the useless fighting he knocks everyone out mumbles something to himself and walks off *  
  
* Treize and Zechs stumble into the room smelling like acholol *  
  
Zechs: okay we're ready for our * hic * close up  
  
Treize: * is holding a bottle of rum * * hic * hehehe…. We got a little * hic* nervous so we * hic * took a little * hic * drink * smiles weakly * hehe……  
  
At that moment a green light flashes and a spaceship (its Ryoko's spaceship) was flying on top of the roof of the building, as soon as the flashing light ended the building had disappeared!! Then you see Ryoko's ship flying away into the atmosphere and in to deep space.   
  
(Inside the spaceship)  
  
Zechs: * giggles * looky Treizey we're flat! Hehe……  
  
Treize: You know what I think your right * hic * huh? Hey what happened to the * hic * rum * hic * * stares at the empty wine bottle *  
  
Ryoko: Oh shut up Ayeka, Tenchi loves me!!! * Grabs onto Tenchi's left arm *  
  
Ayeka: What a barbarian!! Lord Tenchi and I are connected by royal blood!! * Grabs on to Tenchi's right arm *   
  
Ryoko: royal shoyal I've known Tenchi ever since he was a little boy!  
  
Ayeka: Lord Tenchi was mine before he was even born!  
  
Sasami: * in a small voice * ummm…. Well just asking but who's driving?!?  
  
Ayeka & Ryoko (at the same time): huh?  
  
Mihoshi: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! How do I drive this thing?!?!?!? * presses all the buttons *  
  
Ryoko: NO MIHOSHI!! Get away from that!!  
  
Mihoshi: * presses the button that makes the ship drop and locks it * oh no……… what did I do?!?! * starts crying *  
  
Everyone sweatdrop (including the peeps that are flat at the moment eerr…..I guess you can say that they are secretly listening into this 'cause well they can't do much of anything else)  
  
Kiyone: Mihoshi you nitwit!!! * Attempts to strangle mihoshi *  
  
Ryo-Ohki: MEOW!!!HISSSS!!!! (eerr…..translation WE"RE GOING TO CRASH!!!)  
  
Ryoko: Ryo-ohki try to fall softly!!! * with teary eyes * please!!  
  
Tenchi's grandfather (whom I'm going to call Yosho) and his father (whom I'm going to call Nobuyuki) were playing a peaceful game of space chess with Haruna and Itsuki watching closely and Washu was happily typing on her digi-see through-computer-thingy (umm… with the grandfather and father thingy its their real names) have absolutely no clue what's going on.  
  
They land in a building (through the ceiling) in a strange computer lab… Ryo-Ohki was a cabbit once more and everyone was on the floor and was no longer flat…..  
  
Hilde: flying in a spaceship and crashing wasn't part of the scripted…oww my back……….  
  
Everybody starts standing up and examing their bruises all except Duo who was lucky enough to fall in a chair…………  
  
Duo: * sitting in a chair was reading a note that was taped into one of the computer screen's monitor and holding a digivice?!?  
  
Note: Turn on the computer and a digiport will appear then hold the digivice up to the monitor and say digiport open! You will be transported to the digiworld hopefully…  
  
Duo: hey look I found out how to get to the digiworld!! Now does anyone know what a digiworld is??  
  
Everyone sweatdrop  
  
Goku: Might as well go it might be fun! * is holding his comb and mirror with a wide smile on his face *  
  
Trowa: * sits depressed and his hair all messed up *  
  
Krillen: * looks over to Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Yosho, Washu, Haruna, Itsuki, Nobuyuki, and Sasami (who was holding Ryo-ohki) * Who are you??  
  
They introduce themselves well…you know the routine………  
  
Duo: * turns on the computer and points the digivice at the monitor * DIGIPORT OPEN!!!!  
  
A flashing light appears from the computer and everyone was sucked into the screen…….. They all appear in a place where trees were up-side down and some kids were standing in front of this monster thingy…….  
  
Heero: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * jumps into Krillen's arms *  
  
Krillen: * smirks * Aren't you the one they call the perfect soldier?  
  
Heero: It said nothing about fighting monsters!!………I want my gundam!!!!!   
  
Wufei: Monsters are weak……..  
  
Malomyotismon ( its the monsters name ) : Weak am I ? What is your fear?  
  
Wufei: I have no fear…….I am strong not weak like you!!!  
  
Malomyotismon: Thats not what I think!! * laughs evily then make the room appear to be filled with water and little goldfish swimming around *  
  
Wufei: (i'm guessing you saw this coming from wufei right about now) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAKE THEM GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * hides behind sasami *  
  
Everyone falls anime style  
  
Duo: Wu-man they're just fish they ain't gonna kill ya………  
  
Sasami: * catches one and holds it up to Wufei's face * see they're cute!!!  
  
Wufei: * screams girlishy and swims for it *  
  
Quatre: uuummmm…… forgive me for asking but how can we breath under water??  
  
Heero: * points a gun at the digidestines * if you know you better tell us……  
  
Davis: (eerr…. He's the kid with the goggles..from digimon…) We have no clue but your kinda interupting a major battle here…..  
  
Ryoko: ooppsss…… well we better be going now hehehe…..* fades bring everyone along with her *  
  
They all appear in a different world and they are all..well……chibis…….  
  
************************************************************************  
Sorry but I just had to I mean chibi's are so cute with their little short pugy arms and legs, short and little chibi eyes!!! ^_^  
************************************************************************  
  
Ayeka: * holds Ryoko by the neck * WHERE DID YOU BRING US!!!!!!  
  
Washu: well according to my readings we're in another world I believe it's called "The realm of the Chibis"   
  
Quatre: * looks around and spots a little so-called brown snake * oooooooooo lookies at little brown snakey!! * picks up and pulls the so-called snake *  
  
Duo: OOOOOWWWWWWWW * feels extreme pain from the tug and turns around to him   
Quatre at the other end…. * Let go I'm tender headed!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: * sweatdrop * oops…..  
  
Trowa: * looks over to Heero * Hey Heero why are you wearing tights?  
  
Heero: * slightly confused looks at what he's wearing * eeerrrr…….. * blushes a deep shade of red and could feel his ears getting hot *  
  
Trowa: Wow I never knew your ears could turn so red……..  
  
Heero: Will you stop it already…..* starts crying *  
  
Trowa: * looks at Heero and starts crying also * I'm sorry are you mad * sob * mad at me?? * sobs *   
  
Heero: * stops crying * uummm……. No lets go play in those trees!  
  
Trowa: * stops crying also * okay!!! * runs with Heero to the trees *  
  
Wufei: * huddles behind a rock afraid the killer gold fish were coming to get him again*  
  
Duo: * walks to the rock and says loudly * I FOUND WUFEI!!!! * tags Wufei * you're it hehe……  
  
Wufei: no fair!!! * runs after Duo then gives up and runs after Quatre *  
  
Ayeka: Come play in the flower field with me Tenchi!!!  
  
Ryoko: who would want to play with you you have teeth missing!!!!!!!!  
  
Ayeka: * her eyes get teary * don't make fun of my teeth!!!!  
  
Ryoko: HAHAHAHA!!!! Come on Tenchi came play with me!!!!!  
  
Ayeka: well your ears are bigger than your head!!! * sticks out her tongue *  
  
Ryoko: well your teeth…….What did you say about me ears!!!! * gets teary eyes also and starts crying *  
  
Both Ayeka and Ryoko run away crying  
  
Nobuyuki: Tenchi you made those little girls cry!!!  
  
Tenchi: no I didn't!!!  
  
Nobuyuki: now you need a spanking!!  
  
Tenchi: NO!!!!! WAAAHHHH!!!!! * runs away also with Nobuyuki running after him with a stick *  
  
Yosho: * sits on a rock * what immature little kids……  
  
Haruna: Yosho aren't we going to run away together?  
  
Yosho: Run away with you? eeewwww your a girl!!!  
  
Itsuki: * cames up from behind Yosho * but you said that we were going to live our lives together forever yosho!!!  
  
Yosho: AAAAAHHHH I'm surrounded by girls!!!! * runs away *  
  
Haruna and Itsuki : yosho come back!!!!!! * runs after him *  
  
Chichi: Goku do you love me??  
  
Goku: * breaks a rock with is head * YEA !!!!!  
  
Chichi: * with googoo eyes * you do !!!!!!!!!! I love you too Goku * hugs him so hard he thought he was going to choke *  
  
Goku: huh? oh hi Chichi didn't see you there  
  
A bright yellow lazer came shooting through  
  
Mihoshi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! How do i control this thingy?!?!?  
  
Kiyone: stop it Mihioshi your going to hurt someone!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile Krillen was playing with little Gohan  
  
Krillen: Gohan will you please stop rubbing on my head!!!!!!  
  
Gohan:oooooo shiney heady * giggles * ooooo looky playgroundy hehe…. * waddles to the little playground that Washu created *  
  
Washu: *slides down the slide in the little playground that she created * I AM LITTLE WWWWAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sasami: * crawls throught the long twisty tubes * Ryo-ohki where are you?!?  
  
Ryo-ohki: MEOW MEOW  
  
Sasmi follows the sound of ryo-ohki's voice  
  
Then everything starts shaking then everything went black……  
(next morning)  
  
Gohan: * wakes up sleeping peacefully on the couch in his house * wow what a weird dream…..  
  
Krillen: that was no dream buddy * lays at the bottom on the floor with everyone piled on top of him *   
  
************************************************************************  
I'm good ain't I !!!!! * Crowd throws rotten tomatoes and garbage * O.o DUCK FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!! Okay so its not so good please write all comments and eerr……bad or good in the review thanx a bunch!!!  
************************************************************************  
  



End file.
